hshufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapters
High School Hook Ups goes by chapters. Each chapter is seperated by at least a few days. Warning: If you haven't played through the game, this will have spoilers. First Day In the first chapter, the game walks you through meeting the popular kids and school menaces. It doesn't matter if you choose the Library or the Cafeteria. The only thing to really do in this chapter is impress the Principal. Makeover This is the chapter things turn around. Sheena or Sid(depending on if you're Ben or Lena, respectively) let's you know that not everybody sucks, and suggests you meet the super-geeks Chloe and Ethan. You have to earn their trust and then they'll give you a makeover to look like a cool kid. Once you're outfitted(courtesy of the Theater department and some poor kid who left his shoes out at gym) one of the Alphas or Flirts will comment on how cool you look and suggest you hang out with them. Ethan or Chloe will then ask you to come check out what they're preparing for Halloween. For a higher reputation gain, you should head to the Alphas/Flirts to take their test. Boo! This is a short chapter that starts off with you mentioning Ethan/Chloe asked you to the auditorium. After finding them in a room full of ghost costumes, they suggest playing a prank on Kaitlin/Carter. Pretend to be a spirit and scare them, and then head out to find the Alphas. You can choose to face them about still hanging out with the geeks, or sneak out the secret passageway in the auditorium. Be My Valentine It's Valentine's Day! After the Alphas/Flirts show their disdain for getting rides from your dad, you can tell them gas costs too much or lie and say he's just your driver. They'll then challenge you to see who gets the most Valentines. On your way out of the library, Sid or Sheena will bump into you and tell you they've lost their tarantula. Calm them down and they'll have you do something for them to make up for it, on top of being their new servant for the rest of the school year. You have to get a love note from Chloe/Ethan to sneak into Emma/Ty's bag on Sid/Sheena's behalf. Afterwards you go to meet the menace, only for their crush to run up to you on assumption you left the note from you. You'll have to reject them completely to avoid Sid/Sheena's wrath. Even if you do it perfectly, though, you're getting shoved into that trash can. I Heart You You have to run to class right from the start this chapter. Once you're in the main building, you can choose between Math or History. If you ace the History exam you can get the achievement Total bookworm. Afterwards, you finally go recount Valentines with the Alphas/Flirts. Having two or three will get the leader angry.Once outside, you get to flirt with Lena or Ben, depending on who you play as. Meet your clique after that to finish the chapter. VIP List Time for you to make your mark! You'll be throwing a party to solidify your spot in the Alphas/Flirts. But first, you have to choose to see them or Ethan/Chloe. If you choose to see Ethan/Chloe, you'll go through their Labyrinth of Teenage Pain and get an achievement as well as one of the diary pages. If you choose your clique, you have to call your dad and convince him to leave for a convention so the house is free. Then you go to the computer room to meet the leader.Choose the best invitation and then go invite some people around school. Peer Pressure You've got another test you can't be late to. Once you finish it, the teacher will call you and Ty/Emma out for cheating and give you detention in the library. On your way out, though, the other two from your clique will come up to you and tell you that you can't be hanging out with Ethan/Chloe and that you have to play a prank on them. For more reputation gain, you can agree to it and convince your friend to come to the party in a costume. You'll have to get the mascot costume from the gym. If you refuse to do it, Sheena or Sid will ask for you help in getting their anarchy flag back and will protect you from the other school menace in return. Either way, you have to get the key from the Principal's office to get into the locked room in the gym. Remember, the Principal likes poetry and hard work, so keep that in mind when trying to ease his suspicion.Afterwards, you finally head over to detention where Lena/Ben thanks you for the party invite, and then find out that they're your clique leader's ex. Par-tay You're party's on! Right from the start, you can choose to try and keep the party under control or just have fun. If you choose to keep things under control, you have to do a few things around the house to keep things from getting too crazy. Afterwards, Skye or Roman(depending on who you chose, once again) will be tipsy on the diving board and exclaiming they'll be doing tricks jumping into the pool. After convincing them not to, you'll be dating them for the night.Afterwards, you'll hear laughter from inside. Walk in to find the party laughing at your costumed friend or the leader of your clique criticizing you depending on your choice last chapter. Sheena or Sid will then suggest you stand up to them. Play it cool during the argument for the most reputation.There's one more thing for you to handle after dancing, though. Head over to the guest room where you'll find Lena/Ben trapped with no lights on. Flirt with them and you'll get a kiss and some implied groping when your date for the night busts the door down. Your crush will get angry about being played with.Once you're in the kitchen, the one you fought with earlier will spill their drink on you. Before it turns into another fight, your school menace cuts in and says you'll get them another drink. Gather ingredients for the strange concoction, and you'll destroy their popularity in one fell swoop. After the party, you'll be dubbed the new leader. The Aftermath Time to clean up the mess. Don't worry, your choice of keeping control or having fun doesn't impact this. In fact, you don't even have to clean. Because your dad's home early.Convince him you're completely innocent and that you'll work on your grades to be off the hook(at least until he walks inside). Revenge Strikes Your new enemy wasn't gonna let you off easy. As soon as you walk on campus, convince Sheena/Sid to let you in on a secret. They'll inform you that embarrassing pictures of you have been put all over campus. Get rid of all of them and then race to your class. After the test, your clique will inform you that prom's soon and ask who you want to take. No matter who you choose, you'll be going to prom with Emma/Ty. You'll have to impress them with basketball skill and knowledge. Prom Prep Time to get the stuff for prom. You can choose to tell your clique or Chloe/Ethan about your date, and they'll tell you that you need a tux/dress, limo, and a boutonniere/corsage. Help Kaitlin/Carter ask out Ty/Emma to get the limo, get Sid/Sheena a copy of the math exam for the flower, and make up with Ethan/Chloe for your tux/dress. After you have everything, head to the archway to find out that your former clique leader is apparently back together with Lena/Ben and are going to prom together. Starry Nights It's prom night! Talk to Lena/Ben and make up with them and your dates will arrive. Then head over to the dance contest in the gym and make it to the finals with your date. Afterwards, Ethan/Chloe will ask to show you something cool. Head over to the dead tree to learn about a time capsule from when your mom went to Greenfield. Loacate the keys and capsule using the GPS they give you and you'll find an old yearbook and other old things from then, including an article written by your mom about being yourself, and everything else will follow. You'll realize you shouldn't pretend you like Emma/Ty and go to tell them the truth. Afterwards, you'll enter the dance contest finals with Lena/Ben before Prom King and Queen is announced. You'll win your respective title and the other will go to Kaitlin/Carter. You'll then be prompted to give a speech. Make sure to remember the people who helped you through the school year.After that, your dance partner will ask you to meet them on the roof of the main building. Head up there and talk until you get a kiss. Category:Browse